Truth or Dare
by firesangel21
Summary: Kel and her friends decide to have a little fun, so they play truth or dare. kinda OOC but its porbably gonna be KN or KJ


OK so i got the idea to have all of Kel's friends and her and sum other ppl who u should know, be playing truth or dare. lol

Disclaimer: all people who u recognize belong to Tamora Pierce.

* * *

All they ever did was sit there. They tried to do their class work, but this was the worst day to concentrate on anything. It was pouring down rain and it was the first cool day the whole entire summer. Finally the silence was too much. 

"I'm bored. Lets play a game." Complained Neal loudly.

"Stop your whining Queenscove." Snapped back Joren.

"How bout you're the one who shuts up Joren. No one likes it when you keep bitching on and on!" Roald yelled back at Joren.

"How about everyone shuts up so we can work!" Kel yelled, clearly agitated by something.

_1/2-hour pases in silence_

"You know, I'm starting to agree with Meathead, doing work for our teachers just is to boring right not. Lets do something." Cleon said loudly, making everyone in the room jump.

"OK then what should we do? Sit around arguing about what to do?" Kel spat back venomously still not on the best speaking terms with Cleon.

"I say we play truth or dare and get a bunch of our friends to come join in all the fun." Neal said, always having to say something whenever there was a conversation going on.

"Wow Meathead, you've had a good idea for once!" Sniggered Merric. "How about everyone goes and finds some friends and we all meet back here in 30 min OK?"

"Yeah"

"Sure, why not, I've got nothing better to do."

"OK"

"Hmmm oh yeah, sure"

"Yeah see y'all soon." Kel mumbled as she ran out the door. She quickly ran to her room and threw all her stuff on her bed, then ran to the stables and got Hoshi ready to take her down to the city. As quickly as she could, she got to the Dancing Dove to find her best friend, and right hand to the King of the Rouge, Nura. Quickly she spotted Nura flirting with the one and only King of the Rouge, Elijah.

Nura and Kel had been friends ever since the end of Kel's first year of page training. She had met her one-day and they-literally- ran into each other, and had just connected. Then one-day Nura had taken Kel to go meet the rest of the rouge. And Elijah. Nura was tall for her age, 16. She was 6'2 and had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes that complimented her skin perfectly, which was just a shade darker. Her hair was almost a golden brown, and glowed whenever the sun touched it. She almost always wore a tight fitting tank top that stopped mid-way into her stomach and ankle length skirts under which, she kind numerous daggers.

At first sight, Kel thought that Elijah was a God in a human body. He was 17 and had a muscular body but never showed off. He hardly ever wore a shirt, but always wore breeches of the finest quality, silk or cotton. He was 6'4 and had the deepest dark sea blue eyes that made you feel like you could drown in them. He had the best tan you would ever see on a guy originally from the northern most secluded part of Tortall.

"Nura! Elijah! It's great to see you both again!" exclaimed Kel hugging each in turn.

"You too Kel! I think it's been like 2 months! So what sup? Anything we could help with?" Nura said excitedly.

"Hello Kel, I'm so glad you came back, I was beginning to think that you had forgotten about us lowly commoners!" Elijah laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey that's no fair! You never kiss me like that!" Nura said sulking.

"So…?" Elijah said looking triumphant. Then walked over to Nura and kissed her square on the lips just long enough to make her breathless.

"hey, Hey, HEY! Cut it out! Yes Nura I do want to ask you something. The guys and I are playing Truth or Dare and I wanted to know if you wanted to come play with us. And you Elijah, you too if you want to, and Nura, I was going to ask Kally and Aly if they wanted to too." Kel said rather quickly.

"Yeah sure it sounds like fun! I'm guessing all the guys will bring some friends?"

"Yeah that why I'm here. To find people to come hang with me."

"Its OK Kel I don't think I'll go this time. I've got to much to right now" said Elijah eyeing a blond over in the corner. Nura soon saw what he was staring at and quickly put him in his place. She grabbed his neck and pushed him to the ground, straddling him and stared making out with him.

"NURA! Lets go already! We need to be there in 20 minuets and we still have to find Aly and Kally and get bac to the room we were working in which is like on the farside of the castle!" Kel shouted while dragging Nura off of Elijah.

"See you when I get back 'Ligah" Nura winked at him and ran off to find Kel's horse.

"Yeah see you 'Ligah, I'll make sure to get your little lover girl back to you as soon as I can." Kel sniggered as she followed Nura out the door.

As soon as they got back to the castle, Kel and Nura stabled Hoshi and ran off to find Kally and Aly. They ran as fast as they could in to her Royal Highness Princess Kalasin Jade of Contė's private suite.

"Kally, Kally! Come here!" Kel and Nura yelled together.

"Yeah, what'da want?" Kally yelled back, and she sounded really mad.

"Well, all the guys and us are playing truth or dare and we wanted to know if you wanted to play too. We were going to go find Aly and see if she wanted to play also. So will you? It'll be a lot more fun with more girls!" Kel explained slowly, just to make sure that Kally wouldn't try to blow their heads off. Suddenly Kally's mood changed and she looked very relived, and excited.

"I would soo love to get out of this hell hole! Could Lianne come too because I've got to watch her even though shes 16 bloody years old! At least that's the same age as some of the guys there." Kally said then ran off to get Lianne, and surprisingly Aly.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for? Lets go nock the socks of those boys!

* * *

So how do y'all like it? I hope its good. please review! i still need encouragement to kee writing so its up to you guys if theres another chapter or not. i know it all kinda OOC but i think it'll get better. Also, for you ppl who dont know who Aly is, shes Alanna's daughter (duh) but w/e

Adeu till next time(hopefully)

Firesangel29


End file.
